When Time Erases
by BIebErS-BeLiEbErS-rULe
Summary: Zack sat in the chair and held his brother's limp hand. "I'll never let you go." He said quietly.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or The Suite Life On Deck or any of the characters. Disney and It's A Laugh Productions owns everything. **

**A/N: Hey everyone. Does anyone remember me? I know it's been like a year since I posted anything but I seriously didn't think it had been that long. For anyone who's waiting for another chapter of The Silent Scream, I've had major writers block with it and I've been working on other stories. I kind of forgot about it for awhile but I promise I'm going to try and get some more written. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know because anything would help. I know what's going to happen in the next few chapters but I've just hit a dead end with Chapter 3. And as of right now, Live or Let Go is still on hiatus. I'm a complete dead end with it and to be honest, I don't know when it will be updated. I'm currently improving That Fatal Day so that'll be up soon. There's going to be minor things changed and added but that's about all. **

**Anyway, this is my brand new story and I hope you all enjoy it. BTW, I'm not going to say anymore when my stories will be updated because they never are on time which I'm so sorry about. I am going to be adding more stories this year and hopefully try to update more regularly. See you later guys and enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

Zack Martin sighed as he looked at his unconscious brother once again. That's all he had been doing recently. When he wasn't watching him, he was sleeping and when he wasn't sleeping, he was thinking about him. He had barely eaten, the only times he had was when Carey had made him get something. He had barely talked, only when the doctors came to examine him. He had barely left the hospital room, only when he had been forced to go to the hotel and clean himself up. That's how his life had been for the past three months. He didn't see the point in all of it anymore. None of it mattered to him. Not when his brother was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. All he wanted was for him to wake up and be the same Cody he had been just months ago. He just kept waiting and waiting and waiting. Even though he knew there was a high chance that he would never wake up. Even though he knew deep down he wouldn't be the same even if he were ever to regain consciousness. If he did ever wake up, he would never be able to breathe on his own. The doctors had given up, Carey had given up. Everyone had given up, except for Zack. He had hope. His brother had made him promise back when it all began and he wasn't going to break it now.

The door to the hospital room opened and a doctor walked in. The same doctor that had been coming in ever day since it all happened. He silently walked over to Cody and began examining him like usual. There was silence as he checked him over. Once he was finished, he looked at Zack and said, "No change." That was the same thing he said every day. The doctor left without another word and once the door was completely shut, Zack's head turned back to his brother. "Just keep trying." He said quietly as he rubbed his brother's limp hand.

. . . . . . . .

The single mother listened carefully to what the specialist was saying to her even though she had heard it all before.

"Mrs. Martin, I know we've discussed this on various times and you know what I'm going to say."

She nodded and sighed. "I want to as well but my son will not let him go."

"Maybe you should try and discuss it with him again."

"Every time I've tried, we've just argued and it ended with him yelling at me to get out." Carey put a hand through her brown hair. "I don't know what to do with him anymore. He barely leaves the room and I hardly see him. He never comes to the hotel willingly, and when he does, he is as fast as he can to get back here. I've tried everything but nothing works." The mother paused. "And it's costing me a fortune to keep his brother on the life support. I have to keep having money transferred into my bank because I can't afford it. I just don't know what to do." She finished, bursting into tears.

The specialist reached over and handed her a box of tissues. "If you want, I can have psychiatrist come to speak to him."

Carey wiped her tears with a tissue and nodded. "I just know he would hate me for it but I can't do it anymore."

"I'll arrange for one to speak to him as soon as possible."

. . . . . . . . . .

"_Thanks for keeping me alive Zack." _

_Zack smiled. "I promised you I wouldn't let them kill you and I won't. Not even if I die trying. I will never let them pull the plug. You are my baby brother and I love you. You mean the world to me." With that, the two brothers hugged. _

_But shortly after, Cody broke the hug and he looked at his twin. "I've got to go but I'll see you tonight." _

_The eldest twin smiled sadly as his twin began disappearing into thin air. _

"_And keep fighting for me." _

"_Don't worry little bro. I will." Zack said but his brother was gone. _

. . . . . . . . .

Zack slowly opened his eyes and realized it was morning. He turned his head, hoping to see his brother awake like he had been in the dream but once he saw him, disappointment filled him. That happened every night. He would sleep in a bed next to his brother and would dream about him. Then once he woke up, he was brought back to reality.

As he began watching his brother, his mind drifted to when it all started.

_**Begin Flashback – Four months ago. . . **_

_Cody sat on a small bed in an examine room with his mother and twin sitting next to him as he was examined by a doctor. _

"_Ok Cody, just take a deep breath for me." The doctor said as he put the stethoscope on Cody's bare chest. _

_Cody took a deep breath and he rubbed his chest a little as the pain became worse. _

"_Does it hurt when you take a deep breath?" _

_He nodded. "It's worse actually." _

"_On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how painful is your chest?" _

"_It's about a four but when I take a deep breath, it's about a seven." _

_The doctor looked at Carey who had been sitting quietly through the examination. "How long has he been having the pain?" _

"_About four days." _

"_It didn't bother me until this morning when it started making it slightly difficult to breathe." Cody said. _

"_Ok, if you come with me to my office, we'll have a chat." _

_Cody put his shirt back on and he grabbed his jacket and the three Martins followed the doctor to his office. _

_. . . . . . . . _

"_I would advice you to take Cody to the hospital as soon as you can Mrs. Martin. He needs to have a chest x-ray and more tests done." _

"_Is that necessary?" Carey asked. "It's bad enough I've took this morning off from rehearsing my show and I'm performing tomorrow night. I'm the cabulet singer at the Tipton Hotel." _

"_I'm afraid it is. Is there any way he can't get to the hospital today?" _

"_Mom, I'll be fine going on my own. I'm not six anymore." Cody said. _

_But the look on Carey's face suggested she wasn't sure. _

"_I'll go with him." Zack said. _

_Carey sighed. "Ok but you wait for me until I get there so I can pick you both up." _

"_Promise." Zack and Cody said in unison._

_. . . . . . . . . _

"_I'm afraid we can't find what's wrong with your son." The doctor at the hospital said. _

_Carey sighed. "Are you sure there aren't anymore tests you can do?" _

_The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not Mrs. Martin. Not at this hospital." _

"_So now what happens?" Cody asked. _

"_I can put you on an inhaler for the chest pain and we'll see if it improves your condition but that's the best we can do here." _

"_What if I take him to another hospital? Would they be able to help?" _

"_You could take him to St. Mary's General Hospital." _

"_Where is that?" _

"_New York." _

"_New York?" The three asked in unison. _

"_Isn't there another hospital in Boston we can go?"_

"_St. Mary's General Hospital is the most advanced hospital in the United States. They would provide the best medical care available." _

"_I just haven't got the money to fly to New York." _

"_But I'll still prescribe an inhaler in the mean time." _

"_When would it best to go?" _

"_Certainly within two weeks but I would advise you go sooner if you can." _

_**End Flashback. . .**_

At the time, Zack had suggested that they had London fly them to New York and back in her private jet and after explaining to her why, she accepted. Mr. Moseby had given Carey the needed time off, knowing the health and safety of her boys was her main priority. So London had flown them to New York in her jet and had a limo drive them to the hospital which Carey had been very thankful for.

After running every test on him available for two days, the doctors finally found what was wrong with him. It was so rare what he had wrong with him that there wasn't an actual name for it and unfortunately, there was no cure for it. The three Martins had thought that once the tests were finished and once they knew what was wrong with him, they would be able to go home but that didn't happen. Cody hadn't left the hospital once since he had arrived in New York and it looked like he never would.

After being in the hospital for a week, his condition had only worsened and they found out there was a strong chance that he would never be able to breathe on his own again. He had to be put on a ventilator as it became too difficult for him to breathe. But he didn't wake up again and he stayed unconscious.

But the day after he was put on the ventilator, he went into cardiac arrest and in the time he was attempted to be revived, his brain had been deprived of a sufficient amount of oxygen so he slipped into a coma. But as it had been a few months since then, everyone believed he was brain-dead – except for Zack. So now Cody lay in a hospital bed unconscious in New York with an all manner of equipment and machines connected to his body.

"Morning honey." Zack heard as his mother entered the room with a paper bag. "I brought you some breakfast if you want it." She said as she placed the bag next to him.

He didn't respond in anyway. He had no reason to talk to her.

Carey sighed as she left the room, leaving Zack watching his brother. That's how it evolved everyday. She would bring him breakfast which he rarely ate and then she would go back to the hotel. Then at night she would return with dinner. Then, she would go back to the hotel for the night, knowing Zack wouldn't come to their temporary home.

Once the door was closed again, he got out of the hospital bed and walked over to his brother's. He sat in the chair and held his limp hand. "I'll never let you go." He said quietly.

**A/N: That's it for now and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and all constrictive critism is welome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody or any of the characters. It's A Laugh Productions and Disney owns it. The only thing I own is the plot and the story itself. **

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long but as you know my laptop broke the other week but it's fixed now so I can get back to updating. I'm still having writer's block with my other stories, 'Live Or Let Go' and 'The Silent Scream' but I'm doing my best. 'Live Or Let Go' will probably be updated before 'The Silent Scream' as more has been wrote for the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. Remember all constructive criticism is welcome. See you later guys! **

**xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx**

**Chapter 2**

"_Did the doctors say anything new at the hospital?" _

"No. They still think he won't wake up." Carey said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry Mr. Moseby that I haven't been able to sing since all of this started."

"_Don't worry Carey. I've had a replacement for you ever since you left. Whenever you are ready to come back to Boston, your job and suite are waiting for you." _

"Thank you so much Mr. Moseby. But I think it will just be Zack and I coming home." Tears were rolling down her face. It was hurting her so much, letting Cody go and she felt there was nothing she could do about it.

"_I'm so sorry Carey. We are all praying for Cody." _Mr. Moseby said on the other end.

The mother sighed once again. "I've got to go but I'll be in touch soon."

"_I'll speak to you soon Carey and give Zack my best." _

"Thanks again Mr. Moseby." With that, Carey hung up the pay phone and left the hospital, knowing she would be back in a few hours.

_**Two weeks later. . . **_

"Do you understand that your brother is in a coma?" The psychiatrist asked as he looked at Zack.

"Of course I do." He said quietly.

"There is a very low percentage that he will ever wake up."

He looked at the psychiatrist annoyed. "He will wake up. He promised me he wouldn't give up. He made me promise that I won't let him go."

"That was over three months ago."

"It could have been two years ago and I still won't let him go. He's not brain-dead."

"I didn't say he's brain-dead."

"You're thinking it though." He stood up from his seat. "I'm not crazy and he's not brain-dead." With that, he walked out of the office, ignoring his name being called. He began walking towards the elevators, thinking how much he hated Carey.

He got in an elevator and went back up to his brother's room. As he walked into the room, he saw his mother and a doctor standing around Cody's bed. "What's happening?" He asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry honey." Carey said.

"Was I talking to you?" He said angry.

"It's for the best." The doctor said.

He noticed the doctor had a hand on the ventilator machine, near the switch. "No! You're not killing him!"

"We have to Zack."

"Shut up!" He screamed at his mother. "GET OUT!!!"

"Zachary."

"Don't call me Zachary!"

"I am your mother and you will not speak to me like that!"

"You're not my mother. You stopped being my mother the second you wanted to kill Cody!"

Tears began falling down Carey's face. She looked at the doctor. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course Mrs. Martin." The doctor slowly walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Carey stroked her unconscious son's head.

"Don't you dare touch him!!!!"

She looked at Zack. "I am his mother!"

"Oh please. You don't care about him."

"Yes-" She was interrupted.

"If you cared about him, you wouldn't insist on killing him! If you cared, you would actually spend time with him! All you do is bring food for me and then you piss off to the stupid hotel, which by the way, is not home like you call it. If you still cared, you would treat him like your son! You wouldn't forget about _me _either! You might not have lost Cody yet but you've lost me. You won't even believe me anymore. I haven't been making up about him showing signs of waking up. He does flutter his eyes and he does squeeze my hand sometimes. But you would know that if you were actually here! I'm not crazy like you think I am."

"I didn't say you were."

"If you didn't think I was crazy, you wouldn't have had me seeing a damn psychiatrist every day for the past two weeks!"

She was speechless.

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND NEITHER DOES CODY! JUST GO BACK TO BOSTON AND SING YOUR PRECIOUS SONGS. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!!!!" He watched as Carey began walking out of the room. Just as he was about to leave he said in a quieter voice, "And when he wakes up, we'll BOTH come back to Boston. We'll come back but we won't come home."

With that, Carey walked out of the room and he walked over and slammed the door behind her. He made sure the door was locked before walking back over to his brother's bed and sat next to him. "Sorry about that Codes. That stupid woman is gone now. We don't need her anyway. We're old enough to look after ourselves now. Just think, we'll be eighteen soon. You don't want to miss our birthday do you?"

No response came but he expected that anyway.

**. . . . . . . . **

"_Why won't you just wake up Codes?" _

"_You know I can't. Not yet anyway." Cody said as he looked deeply at his twin. _

"_I'm running out of options. Didn't you hear what happened with me and Mom?"_

"_I know and I hate her as well." _

"_If this carries on, I'm gonna end up in a damn mental hospital. Everyone thinks I'm crazy." Zack said with a sigh. "Can't you just try and make some sort of movement when we're not alone?" _

"_Zack, you don't know just how hard that is. I keep trying and you know that. I can't just squeeze your hand or moan a little whenever I want to." _

"_I know. And I get that you're stuck in this dark place with no way out but it's hard on me trying to keep you alive. If I wouldn't have walked out of the psychiatrist's office when I did, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now." _

"_I'm not promising anything but I'll try." _

_Just then Zack felt a jolt go through his body and a pain shoot through his chest. He could feel himself being pulled away. He looked at his hand and saw it was starting to disappear. He felt another jolt and he gasped. "I love you Codes." He whispered before he disappeared completely. _

**. . . . . . . . **

Zack slowly opened his eyes, seeing his vision was blurry. He could make out two figures standing over him. "He's awake." He heard a voice say. He blinked a few times and his vision slowly became clearer. When his vision was back to normal, he could see a doctor and a nurse standing over him.

"Do you know where you are?" The doctor asked as he shined a torch into his eyes.

"The hospital." He said groggily. "What happened?"

"You're heart and breathing stopped so we had to shock you and perform CPR but we were able to revive you."

"Where's my brother?"

"He's right next to you. Don't worry, he's still alive." The nurse said.

Zack turned his head to the right and saw his twin was still lying there unconscious. He looked down and saw he was wearing a hospital gown and had an IV in his arm. He realized there was a tube going across his face with two extensions going into his nose. He tried sitting up but the doctor pushed him gently back down.

"Just lie there for now. We ran some tests on you and we found that you're in heart failure which is why your heart stopped earlier."

"Yeah, I know."

"How long have you known?"

"About half a year."

"It looks as if you may need a new heart."

"How long could it be until then?"

"It's hard to say right now but we're getting you put on the transplant list."

"Would you like to see your mother?"

"No." He said instantly.

"She's very worried about you." The nurse said.

"I said no." He snapped. "I don't want her near me or my brother ever again. Let me out of this bed."

"You need to rest."

"Let me out of this bed." He said, more demanding." He sat up in the bed but this time he wasn't stopped. He looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. "All I want is to sit with him."

The doctor sighed and he took the tube out of his nose and disconnected him from the monitor. "Thanks." The teen said as he began getting out of bed. He grabbed onto his IV pole and he slowly walked over to the chair, having to hold onto it for support. He sat in the chair and held onto his twin's hand once again, not paying attention to the doctor and nurse leaving.

"I'm back Codes, don't you worry." He said loud enough for him to hear. "I'm going to need a new heart apparently so I won't be able to sit with you when the time comes but you know I'll still be right here in this room with you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review. I just love getting feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I am going to stop putting A/N's. I always say when a chapter will be up and it never is. All the reasons in the past why I took so long to update were true but another part of it is just that I update very slowly. I used to always try and write more of all of my stories but now as I've got so many I've got on my laptop, I don't remember very often to write the ones I've already got published. One thing I do promise is that I'm not giving up on any of my stories besides I'm Right Here. Afraid to say that will probably won't get updated as I have lost interest in High School Musical. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody / The Suite Life on Deck. Disney owns it. I just own the story. **

**Chapter 3 **

"How long could he be on the transplant list?" Carey asked the doctor.

"It could be over a year but I don't think his heart will be able to last that long. We're trying to get him at the top of the list but there are many patients that need a heart more than him right now."

"What if my other son donated his heart to him?"

"Would you be willing to kill your other son?"

"My mind is made up. I don't believe he will ever wake up and neither do any of the doctors I've discussed this with. His doctor tried to take him off the life support but Zack stopped it from happening. I never wanted to result to letting him go but it seems to be the only option." She paused. "His heart is perfectly healthy and he's an identical match."

"We'll look for another match in the meantime and if we can't find a suitable donor, we'll resort to using the heart. But you'll have to keep him on the ventilator."

"It'll cost me but I'll have to."

The doctor nodded and he walked off to see other patients. Carey looked into Cody's room and saw Zack sitting there, holding his twin's hand. She sighed as she slowly opened the door and walked in. "Zack."

Zack kept his eyes firmly on his brother. "Get out."

"Zack honey, we need to talk." She stayed by the door, not wanting to annoy him anymore.

"I don't want to hear it." He said not bothering to look at her. "And only the Mom I used to have called me honey. You know the mother who would never even dream about killing one of her sons." He said, glaring at her.

"I've changed my mind." She lied.

"No you haven't." He turned his head away once again.

"Zack, please believe me."

He stood up and faced her. "Why should I? Do you really expect me to believe anything you say? We both know you never change your mind. Where do you think I get it from?" He paused. "You're only saying you've changed your mind because you want me to take his heart. I heard everything. How dare you!" He shouted at her.

"You need the heart." She said calmly.

"And so does Cody! I'm not letting you take his heart. What, just so I can live? I would rather die that live the rest of my life feeling guilty."

"Zack."

"No! How can you ask me that? How can you ask me to _kill_ my own brother!" He screamed. "He's your son for fuck sake! Do you think I would seriously be able to live with myself?" He paused. "Now do you not understand what I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN means? I was serious. Get out and never come back!"

A nurse suddenly entered the room. "May I ask you to keep it down in here please? Other patients are being disturbed."

"Sorry." He said with a calm voice. "She was just leaving."

Carey turned her back and was about to leave when Zack's voice stopped her.

"Just so you know, I called Dad earlier and he said he knew nothing about Cody being in the hospital. You lying selfish bitch. But what does that matter now? We're going to live with Dad now."

"I'm sorry." She said turning her head towards him for a moment.

"Just go back to Boston. We've got Dad now. We don't need you."

Carey walked out the room, tears falling down her face.

Zack stared at the door angry before walking to his twin's side. "Sorry again about that. It won't happen again." He looked at the nurse.

She simply nodded before leaving, closing the door quietly.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't until that night that Kurt Martin finally arrived at the hospital. He had been shocked to find out what had happened to Cody. He had had no idea that Cody had been in a coma for three months. He didn't even know that Zack was in heart failure. He and Zack had been talking for awhile, catching up as they watched him. "I've missed you so much dad." He said as he looked at his dad.

Kurt looked away from his youngest son. "I've missed you both just as much. I would have come straight away if I would have known."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. I would have called you sooner."

"I know kiddo."

"She doesn't deserve to be a mother after how she's acted. I wish I wasn't even related to her."

He sighed. "Don't worry Zacko. When this is all over, you both can come and live with me and you can stay as long as you want."

"I can't wait and I'm sure Cody feels the same way."

Father and son continued watching him for awhile until Zack started to feel sleepy. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look beat."

"What about Cody?"

"He'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him."

He stood from his seat and he leaned over and kissed his twin's head. "Dad's going to look after you while I get some sleep. I'll see you in my dreams." He whispered in his ear. He walked over to his hospital bed. "Night dad." He said, getting in.

"Night kiddo."

He closed his eyes and he fell into a deep sleep, dreams of him and his brother taking over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Hey Codes." He said, hugging his twin. _

"_So I hear you need a new heart."_

"_You heard right."_

"_It's great Dad's here. How is he?"_

"_He's okay. He just wishes you would wake up. We both do."_

"_I'll wake up soon I promise. Just be aware when I do, I won't be the same."_

"_I know."_

_There was silence between the two for a minute before the younger twin spoke again. "I need to tell you something."_

_Zack looked at him. "What?" _

"_You're not going to like this. But this is the last time we will meet lie this." _

"_What do you mean?" He asked a little confused. _

"_This will be our last conversation until I wake up. It could be awhile until that happens." _

**A/N: Please remember to review. I just love getting them. **


End file.
